


One-Shot Sentence Prompts From Tumblr

by SketchyNebula



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bullying, Cats, Good Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyNebula/pseuds/SketchyNebula
Summary: I had my followers on tumblr send me some sentence prompts and this was the outcome so enjoy!1-Plagiarism and Parties: Roman dragged Virgil to yet another Gallery opening, but Virgil feels something off about this one2-Home: His vision slowly bled into focus, Patton’s sleeping body leaning against the side of the bed. Virgil’s ears cleared, the sound of rhythmic beeping pulling him out of nothing until his entire body was once again real.3-Spontaneity: The last time Patton said that, was the day Logan came back to their apartment only to find out that Patton had impulse-bought a house.4-Nerd Is An Endearing Term: “when Patton invited you to sit with us he had essentially adopted you into our family.” Logan’s face tightened, lips narrowing as he looked away from the other.





	1. Plagiarism and Parties

Roman was smiling, broad and bright. His laugh boisterous and loud. Virgil’s eyes kept scanning over the way he held his hands behind his back. The way his mouth twitched for a fraction of a second before he responded to each question, each bit of dreary small talk entering ears and exiting mouths.

Something was off. Virgil hated it when something was off. Something was wrong, wrong enough that Roman wasn’t being dramatic about it.

Virgil was stuck to his chair. His body was all too focused on being a wallflower, the tip of his fork spun around the plate in front of him.

Romans hand pulled away from another handshake, patting the person he was talking to on the back. He laughed, giving a short wave as they both parted, their conversation ending as soon as Roman turned.

His eyes locked on Virgil, dimming a fragment as he walked over.

“Why are you sulking!” His voice rang out a little bit higher than normal, “It’s a gallery party these events are for socialization!” He said, his smile stretching his lips a millimeter too wide.

Virgil’s eyes kept probing the other, his mouth pinched. “Not my kind of socialization honestly. We don’t do much networking in my field.”

“Ugh, your telling me.” Roman grimaced, “who would you even network with? A necromancer?”

“Coffin making is an art form of its own Roman.” Virgil stated, a corner of his mouth propping up at the others facial expression. “Honestly we really only talk to the owners of the funeral homes-,”

Roman’s hands pressed into his ears, his eyes screwing shut, “Lalalala- I really don’t need to be talking about death right now!”

Virgil frowned. Roman’s eyes flickered over his shoulder one too many times.

Roman’s attention once again returning to the painting that was stood on the stage. The piece hidden behind a drab tarp.

“what’s wrong?” Virgil asked, his hand brushing Roman’s bicep, tugging at Roman’s arm in an attempt to get the other’s hand to fall away from his face.

Romans hands fell a fraction of an inch hesitating in the air, his wrists holding them there before letting them collapse to his sides once more.

“What do you mean?” Roman asked, voice tight and Virgil tilted his mouth off to the side, lips puckering a little.

“You’re off. Tense.” Virgil said, letting his grip slip down Roman’s arm, interlocking their fingers. His fingers pressing into the others wrist, pulling Roman to sit on the chair beside him, “You woke me up yesterday in the middle of the night in order to tell me about this gallery. You’ve been… quiet.”

Roman shook his head, mouth crookedly falling open. A small sound made its way out of Roman’s throat before it  was interrupted. The owner of the gallery tapped the microphone. The loud screech of feedback pulling everyone’s attention.

Roman snapped his jaw shut. Virgil’s mind screaming at how close he was to getting an answer.

Roman shifted in his seat, eyes catching Virgil’s once more before he hesitantly nodded in the direction of the stage. Virgil sighed, turning his head slowly to look at the speaker, his mind barely having the will to tune in with what was being said.

“-glad all of you could come! I am honoured to announce the reveal of the newest piece that shall be making its home in this museum! A wonderful painting done by Fraus-,”

Virgil’s eyes snapped open at the name. Glancing back to Roman whose hands were clenched in his lap mouth twisted.

Fraus walked onto the stage, his snake like smile and yellow bowler hat as revolting as Virgil remembered it to be.

Virgil turned fully to Roman who was dutifully looking to the floor. His Eyebrows furrowed, biting his bottom lip. Roman’s breath hitched as his eyes yanked up to the stage again.

Virgil snapped his head back just in time for the gallery owner to pull the tarp off the painting.

Virgil saw white.

His ears ringing with rage at the very familiar colour pallet.

A piece he knew every line, and brushstroke of. The picture that he watched Roman fold each emotion into, painstakingly placing line after line on that canvas.  

Roman, hunched.

Virgil stood.

“V-Virgil? What are you doing!?” Roman harshly whispered, grabbing Virgil’s sleeve.

“Excuse me, I have to go make a scene.” Virgil mutely said back, yanking his arm out of the others hold.

“Virgil! Virg-,” Virgil ignored him, walking purposefully, long strides and heavy footsteps as he pushed his way through the crowd, stepping on toes and roughly pushing past people as he slowly made his way to the stage.

He’s pretty sure he’s never been more confident in something in his life.

Virgil made eye contact with Fraus. His eyes dark as he watched Fraus’s jaw tighten at recognising him.

There was a second. A millisecond where Fraus and Virgil just stared at one another. Fraus daring Virgil with his eyes to do something. A smirk ghosted the others lips and Virgil sneered.

Virgil’s body buzzed and he  _did something_. He pulled his body up the side of the stage.

There were shocked gasps, harsh whispering as Virgil climbed. Not stopping as he walked toward Fraus, whose eyes were wide flickering unsurely around the room.

“-what are you!” The gallery owner didn’t get to finish as Virgil walked straight pass the both of them. His hands tight as he picked up the painting.

Virgil remembered one thing about Roman’s paintings. The memories of their teasing banter, playing back and forth in his head as he used all his strength to break the wooden frame concealing the truth of all of this.

Virgil’s never been more grateful of how Roman insisted on signing his works.

Shocked gasps and yelling echoed around him as a single crack rang out in the room. The sound might as well have been a million miles away, as Virgil just turned the painting around. Two security guards ran at Virgil and Virgil flinched. His hands quickly pulling one side of the frame off before he was holding up the painting. It’s wooden edges bare.

Roman’s swirly signature burned into the back of the thick wood of the canvas. The writing covered by chalky white paint, an obvious attempt at covering what essentially was a carving.

Virgil cocked his head over his shoulder. Looking to see Fraus’s eyes glowing with murderous rage as he glared Virgil down. The two of them making eye contact for a fraction of a second.

Virgil smirked.

There was silence, the gallery owner yanking the painting out of Virgil’s hands before turning to Fraus. A conversation Virgil didn’t bother to listen too as the guards hooked Virgil’s arms and dragged him away. The satisfaction buzzed under Virgil’s skin at seeing the brand dark resignation that painted Fraus’s face.

Virgil huffed, arms aching under the guards rough guidance. His feet dragging  as they essentially threw him out front.

The cold blast of air hit his face making his cheeks go pink. Virgil grunted, stumbling steps threatening to pitch him forwards before he was regaining his balance.

He took a deep breath a small smile propping the corners of his mouth up.

The sound of frantic footsteps filled his ears and he was turning, watching as Roman sprinted out.

Roman stopped all at once, his feet sliding him a few inches forward.

Virgil’s eyes were wide as Roman’s disheveled appearance struck at him. His breath froze, guilt pooling in his stomach, only for Roman to suddenly bulldoze into him.

Hugging Virgil tightly.

“Are you okay!?”

Virgil laughed the tension in his lungs deflating as he sighed out, “yeah, i feel a lot better honestly, how about you?”

Roman grunted making an inhumane noise, tucking Virgil’s head under his chin.

“ **Never**. Do that again… but… thank you”

Virgil smirked, “Of course Princey.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His vision slowly bled into focus, Patton’s sleeping body leaning against the side of the bed. Virgil’s ears cleared, the sound of rhythmic beeping pulling him out of nothing until his entire body was once again real.

Virgil’s head was fuzzy. His mouth felt filled with cotton and his eyes burned from the brightness of the room.

The white filled his vision in a cloud, mind starting to register distinct shapes as he tilted his head.

A fuzzy blue splash of colour had him blinking, the fuzz clearing out of his vision as his eyes watered.

His vision slowly bled into focus, Patton’s sleeping body leaning against the side of the bed. Virgil’s ears cleared, the sound of rhythmic beeping pulling him out of nothing until his entire body was once again real.

He was alive.

His head lolled as he groaned. He tried to raise one of his arms up only for his wrists to be stopped an inch from raising.

His eyes snapped down to see twin leather cuffs around his wrists holding him to the bars of the bed.

“They have you on suicide watch.”

Virgil’s head snapped to see Patton sitting up, frowning.

Virgil doesn’t think he’s ever seen Patton frown before.

“I- I don’t even know how you got into my pills.”

Virgil hunched, his body tense as his eyes stuck to the floor. His mouth in a straight line as he remembered.

He remembered twisting the cap off.

He doesn’t even know how he got them either.

Patton reached out. His hand gently brushing Virgil’s cheek, and Virgil flinched. Patton’s eyes watered, his hand giving one last brushed before falling back to his side. His fingertips ghosting at the edge of the blanket.

Virgil’s chest constricted, his heart wanting nothing more than to lie in Patton’s arms and cry.

The other being the first thing Virgil could call safety as far as Virgil’s memory stretched.

“You know, when I found you on the couch i thought you were just sleepy…You told me you liked it when I played with your hair.”

Virgil swallowed, his mind couldn’t cooberate the story but his body could.

He knew how much he loved it when Patton brushed his hands through his hair, even if he didn’t openly acknowledge it. His body wanted him to pull himself closer to the other. He wanted to be held, but instead of leaning forward or saying anything, he just sat there.

“Then you threw up…” Patton trailed off his eyes shiny and empty in a way that made Virgil’s chest tighten.

He swallowed looking away.

“Well, when I said that I was kinda betting on the fact that I wouldn’t wake up…” his voice was uneven and toneless. His mouth not able to muster up the same level of venom he was once able to spit out at the beginning of all this. His first day with Patton still ringing out in his memory.

He didn’t even know if what he just said was true or not.

“Was- is there anything I- that i had done?” Patton asked and Virgil’s jaw clenched, his throat closing a little.

Never, of course not. It was never Patton he was just-,

Virgil was so tired.

“Meh… I didn’t need any of your help to fall apart. I’ve always done just fine on my own”

Patton shook his head, eyes scanning him for something more. Scanning him for something real. Something true.

And he waited.

Patton always waited, patiently, he was always there for him for some inexplicable reason.

“What day is it?” Virgil asked, his head twisting to look at a clock on the opposite wall.

“It’s saturday. It- you’ve been out for three days.” Patton said, and Virgil’s breathing caught in his throat face pinching as he nodded.

The end of the month trickled past while he was unconscious. He had one more week. Great.

“When is Rachel coming to get me?”

Patton’s face fell slack his eyes wide as they teared up. Virgil hunched into his bed, his chin to his chest and wrists yanking against their binds.

Virgil waited.

“Did- Virgil you- you tried to kill yourself we’re not- their not going to just brush you into another home and-,”

“They did last time.”

The silence was suffocating. The air cold as Virgil regretted every syllable. Mourning the loss of his secrets as the impulsive phrase broke Patton’s rant.

Suddenly he was pressed against the others chest, Patton holding him, a hand cupping the back of his head and running through the hair there.

“No.” Patton said, “never again.”

Virgil whimpered a little, his chest aching at the warmth of the contact and the promise those words held.

His mind wanting nothing more than to believe the kindness Patton extended to him.

But it was too muddled with the false words of his past to be able too.

Virgil pulled his body, falling backward away from the long sought after warmth.

Patton’s face pinched again, before he jerkily nodded his head. Letting the other fall away from him.

Patton reached down to pull his own bag up, his hand disappearing into it for a fraction of a second before pulling out a small stack of papers.

Virgil eyed them warily, his body falling back into the pillows.

His mind screamed at him. It yelled and broke over and over as he eyed the official looking documents. His eyes were watering, tearing up without his permission and he took a shaky breath to help suppress everything before nodding.

“I- yeah okay- it’s fine I know I’m not… the best- I’m- I’m glad I met you at least.” Virgil’s eyes stuck to the floor his mind pulling him back to his first solution.

He wondered if he was lucky enough that his next foster parent would have a gun-

“What- what? Kiddo- no I’m not getting rid of you-,” Patton trailed off enough for Virgil to shake his head.

“No- I it’s fine. A weeks a long time-,”

“Virgil. I’m adopting you.”

Virgil felt the colour drain from his face his head shaking slowly. A tear rolled down his cheek and he clenched his teeth.

“I- I’ll have my stuff packed in like half an hour when we get back I-,”

“Virgil, I want you-,”

“No you- you really,”

“Virgil-,”

“You don’t.”

“Yes I-,”

“You think I haven’t heard this before!”

There’s silence again and Virgil felt guilt pool in his stomach as Patton’s eyes moved over him for a second.

Patton took a shaky breath before gripping one of Virgil’s hands in his own.

“You’re not getting rid of me kiddo.”

Virgil cried, his eyes stung and his chest heaved as he tried to hold back each shakey, gulping breath. His shoulders shook as Patton held him again. His body leaning into the touch this time.

“I’m not going to let anyone take you away from me. Not even yourself”


	3. Spontaneity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Patton said that, was the day Logan came back to their apartment only to find out that Patton had impulse-bought a house.

“Don’t… be mad.”

Logan’s mouth pinched, his eyes shifting to his phone before he looked back up to the road in front of him.

“Patton, why would I be mad?” Logan asked carefully, slowly.

The last time Patton said that, was the day Logan came back to their apartment only to find out that Patton had impulse-bought a house.

“I may have accidentally adopted three cats…”

Logan exhaled, his eyes rolling upward before pinching shut.

“We’re not keeping them.” He stated simply, voice firm.

“I don’t know- That’s what you said about the house and we’ve been living in it for four years now,”

Logan only groaned, “You-” He sighed, “We’ll talk about this when I get home, I hope that you still have their papers.” He rubbed at the creases in his forehead, mind running over the expenses and responsibilities of owning not one, but multiple cats.

“Alrighty… I love you.”

Logan’s lips quirked up a little, his hand falling back to the wheel.

“I love you too,” he sighed, shaking his head as he turned on his turn signal.

**Spontaneity**

Logan entered his house to the familiar sight of his husband setting the table for dinner, but as a shot of white darted under his feet the sudden changes to his life were recalled.

“Was that one of the- felines.” Logan sighed out and Patton nodded sheepishly.

“They were all just in a box on the street! What was I supposed to do!” Patton said and Logan shook his head.

“Take them to a shelter. Though I suppose that can’t be helped now. I assume that means they don’t have any papers?” Logan crouched to look under the couch, two beady eyes glaring back at him as a black kitten huddled itself in the corner.

Patton shrugged, “I suppose not.”

“Well, we can take them to a shelter tomorrow and-,”

“No! C’mon they are just so cute!”

“Patton you’re allergic!”

“Only mildly!”

Logan blew a puff of air out of his nose and stood back up, only for the dart of white to shoot across the room again.

“So there’s a black one under the couch, the white one is dashing about- where’s the third one? Over the phone you said there were three-,”

Patton grimaced.

“I had to lock him in our room, he was being quite the trouble maker. he stared stirring things up with the black kitten, the poor guy’s been huddling under the couch since.” Patton moved to place a plate he was holding on the bar in the kitchen before he reached out and grabbed a bowl of cat food that was sitting off to the side, “I’ve tried offering food, catnip, I’ve tried string. The little guy’s not coming out.”

There was a crash coming from their bedroom and Logan groaned a hand coming up to rub at the creases in his forehead as Patton’s mouth twisted.

“Eh, woopsy?”

Logan, marched to their room cracking the door just open enough to slide in before seeing a yellow and black calico cat lying innocently on the bed.

Logan’s eyes narrowed before flickering around, landing on a broken pot on the ground.

Logan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

One of Patton’s hanging plants, broken, on the ground. Dirt. Everywhere.

“Oh, and you think I’ll believe this wasn’t you?” Logan asked at the innocent looking feline before carefully leaving the room making sure to firmly shut the door as he did.  

“Love, where’s the broom?” Logan asked breathlessly and Patton shouted from the kitchen,

“Should be in the coat closet!”

Logan nodded walking back into the hallway and opening the coat closet before moving back in the room.

The calico cat was still where it was before. It’s ears perked up and body folded into a pillow on their bed.

Logan rolled his eyes, as he swept up the broken pieces of pot.

Logan heard the grating creek of rust metal and he turned to see that the calico cat had somehow jumped up on another pot. It’s hand batting at the hook on the ceiling.

“No no no no! Don’t you-,”

It jumped off at the last second, the pot smashing behind it as it jumped back up on the bed, looking at Logan with Innocent eyes like he hadn’t just watched it smash a pot.

“Alright! That’s it! Out!” Logan opened the door and the cat darted out.

Logan puffed out a sad sigh as he saw that it was the lavender that the cat had smashed, that one was Patton’s pride and joy.

Logan grabbed one of the spare pots from under the bed scooping the plants and as much dirt as he could into the pots before pushing them next to a window. He swept up the rest, immediately washing his hands as thoroughly as possible after the clean up job was done.

Logan exited with the broom, slotting it back into the coat closet before walking back out into the living room.

He was finally able to get a look at the the white, long haired cat, as it was basically sprawled out on it’s back bathing in a sunbeam.

“Logan did you let this one out of our room?” Logan’s head craned around the kitchen door to see Patton tensely letting the calico cat rub against his legs.

“It was making a mess! look it’s doing a normal, non-destructive cat thing, it’s fine.”

Patton’s mouth pinched before he shrugged, “yeah alright, he was really… aggressive before… maybe the poor thing was just spooked.”

“Is it a he?”

Patton nodded, “they’re all he’s, though only the white one already had a name.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean by that?”

“Well he had a red collar on that only had the name ‘Roman’ on it so I just made the assumption that that was the cat’s name.” Patton said, and Logan nodded.

“That’s a reasonable extrapolation, and the other two?”

“No names but the calico one doesn’t seem to respond to being called, he’ll just kind of… come to you when he wants i guess.”

Patton shrugged as Logan quirked an eyebrow at that.

“Isn’t that the general scenario with all cats?”

Patton giggled and Logan smirked.

“I’m almost done with dinner, why don’t you get changed and I’ll set out some food bowls for the cats,”

Logan nodded slightly breathless as he went back to their room.

**Spontaneity**

Logan sat at the table just as Patton placed the last dish down.

The feeling of weight against his leg had Logan looking down to see Roman rubbing against his leg, purring heavily.

“Awwww he wants attention!” Patton cooed and Logan just rolled his eyes.

“He more than likely wants food off the table- which we will not be giving him,” Patton frowned and Logan almost felt bad until he heard another crash come from the living room.

“Oh my god! I have half a mind to take that one to the shelter right now!” Logan stood up, moving to peer into the living room with Patton right behind him.

Lo and behold another hanging pot was broken on the ground right in front of the couch. Dirt in the carpet and a little splattered on the couch.

“Is the black kitty okay?” Patton asked, concern in his voice as he kneeled to look under the couch, “oh he’s not down here anymore-,” Patton sighed standing, “I’ll get the rug cleaner.” He brushed his hands together to get the dirt off his hands before patting his pants down and turning to walk down the hallway.

Logan shook his head.

There was a creak, and a snap before suddenly a black streak was under his legs making him jump a little.

Logan stumbled backward just as another one of Patton’s hanging pots hit the floor right where he was once standing.

The black cat looped behind his legs hiding, his eyes very intently connected with something just above them. Logan followed his gaze to see the calico cat perched up on the highest shelf looking down at the both of them.

Logan huffed stomping over and grabbing the scruff of the calico cat’s neck. Yanking it upward and holding it away from his body.

He stomped through the hallway,

“Excuse me,” Logan said as he push past Patton, voice not holding the anger he had well as the cat squirmed in his grip. Patton leaned forward letting Logan pass as he got the vacuum and rug cleaner out.

“what happened?” Patton asked a hand coming up to brush a strand of Logan’s hair out of his face.

“I’m locking this little delinquent in the bathroom where it can’t do any more damage,” Patton nodded resuming his work as Logan walked past him. Opening the bathroom door before he placed the cat on the toilet, getting out and closing the door as quickly as possible.

Logan sighed, his hand rubbing at his forehead as he walked back to the living room.

“Go sit at the table I’ll be right there,” Patton said as he vacuumed the dirt. Logan nodded as he walked back to the dining room.

Roman was sitting on one of the dining chairs, front paws up on the table as he was eyeing the chicken.

“Don’t you dare,” Logan said lowly and Roman fluffled his tail out, plopping his paws down and kneading into the chair cushion as he looked at Logan.

Logan’s eyebrow rose as he looked at the other, until a the glint of eyes under the table had him glancing down.

“Why are you- oh, the vacuum.” Logan watched the curled form of the black cat shake as he sat down, keeping an eye on Roman as he did.

“You’re fairly vigilant huh? You saved me from taking a pot to the head.” Logan said, and the kitten purred.

Logan smirked a little.

“You liked that? Vigilant?”

The kitten hesitantly prowled forward before bumping its head against his leg.

“Vigilant huh? Virgil?” The cat jumped up on the seat right behind Logan.

“Never. Do that again… but… thank you” Virgil purred at Logan’s words the warmth and weight of the side of his body pressed between Logan’s back and the back of the chair.

Logan turned his fork over a few times in his hand, his eyes tracing where Roman was curled on the seat across from him.

Maybe two of the cats can stay. 


	4. Nerd Is An Endearing Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “when Patton invited you to sit with us he had essentially adopted you into our family.” Logan’s face tightened, lips narrowing as he looked away from the other.

“So… why did I have to punch that guy?” Roman asked, rolling his shoulder as he pulled his sash back in place.

“You didn’t.” Logan stated, eyes narrowed as he lightly fingered the bruise forming over his eyelid.

“Oh no, I’m pretty sure that I did, but I would like to know what happened,”

“Nothing just- neanderthal-esque stupidity.”

Roman’s lips pinched, a sturdy arm pulling at Logans waist to help support him.

Logan grimaced, pulling away from the other and straightening his glasses.

“It’s- fine.” Logan stated, his shoulders straightening, a pang of pain going up his side.

“That- does not seem fine…” Roman’s voice was tight as he gripped Logan’s shoulders bodily turning Logan to face him.

“Logan, why- … did- does this happen- often” Roman looked Logan in the eyes, hands securely holding his shoulders.

Logan frowned, shaking Roman’s grip off of him. His sore side protesting the movement.

“Fine.” Roman sighed, “but you might not have to talk to me about it, but when Patton sees this-,”

“We are not telling Patton-,”

“Logan, Pat’s already coming, I texted him to get a teacher when I saw those guys cornering you-,”

“Roman!” Logan sighed out, voice hard as he glared at the other. “You really- really didn’t need to-,”

“Yes!” Roman said, a hand gripping the upper part of Logan’s arm, eyes ghosting over the swelling area of Logan’s face, “yes Logan, I did! I don’t know about what you used to do before this, but you’re not alone anymore.” Roman hunched trying to meet Logan’s evasive eyes, “when Patton invited you to sit with us he had essentially adopted you into our family.” Logan’s face tightened, lips narrowing as he looked away from the other.

“In our family we take care of one another- protect each other…fight off bullies.”

There was silence, Logan pulled his arm out of Roman’s hand as soon as the other’s grip went slack.

Logan brushed his shirt down, tucking the edges back into his pants, his eyes glancing over to Roman every so often.

The sounds of fast footsteps drew both of their eyes to the end of the hallway where Patton was essentially running down the hallway, leaving a thin trail of blue paint behind him.

“Wha-,”

“Don’t ask, he’ll more likely than not tell us at lunch,”

Logan raised an eyebrow before glancing back at Roman.

Logan took a deep breath, “Never. Do that again… but… thank you”

He had mumbled it out, but by the way Roman’s face brightened he knew that the other had heard him.

Patton bustled over. He grabbed Logan’s face, fingertips gliding along the edge of his cheekbones, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What happened?” Patton asked and Logan’s face pinched,

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Logan said, a finger scraping a glob of paint off Patton’s nose.

“In my defense I was left unsupervised,” Patton shrugged and Logan smiled.


End file.
